


don't take my heart, don't break my heart

by westendgirls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I'm also mad at myself because I feel like El is a bit out of character, Max refers to Jane as El, Singing, it takes place a year after season 2, lip syncing, mild swearing I guess, shit i'm bad at this, tears for fears, vague references to Back to The Future, where is everyone? i don't know, yikes this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westendgirls/pseuds/westendgirls
Summary: Autumn 1985"I want to be with you alone, and talk about the weather" - Head Over Heels, Tears for Fears





	don't take my heart, don't break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my computer while the power was out in my house. It's been sitting on my desktop for about a month, so I decided to post the fic as my first work. There's probably some grammar mistakes and continuity errors, so apologies about that... I also have like, no idea how html text works so this is probably gonna look weird once I post it. Title is from the same song in the summary! (Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears)

Let's face the facts: chilly October weekends in Hawkins sucks.

It especially sucks when your parents refuse to buy you your Halloween costume, which leads to you either a) making a cheap decoy or b) wasting all that hard earned baby sitter money. Not to mention the weather biting you in the ass, and having to bundle up and waddle like a penguin. This would lead Hawkins kids to stay in their houses, re-watching the latest Block-Buster movie that they rented. And this is exactly what Max Mayfield and Jane Hopper were doing.

The two girls were set in front of the tv. Jane's face inches against the screen, cross legged. Max, on the other hand, was laying across Jane's couch (since they were at her cabin that day) her ankles crossed across the arm of the couch, her head tucked in the corner. As the credits strode across the screen, Max groaned, dying of boredom.

"That was a good movie." Jane spoke, she looked down her fingers, her back turned to Max. The girl then shifted her position so she was facing the other girl, still on the couch. Max propped herself on her elbows.

"Yeah...it was a good movie. I've seen probably a million times." She tilted her head back and chuckled. When she laid her arms back down she fell, without any grace, and face planted into the carpet of Jane's living room. "AGH! Shit." The girl groaned, which lead Jane to laugh uncontrollably at her friend's actions. Jane then switched her position to have her knees against her chest, and her head atop her knees. The credits of the movie came to a close, and the pair was left in silence. Max, still facing the floor, lifted herself off the ground and propped her elbows, catching her face in her hands.

"Y'know..." She began, "I heard that there's a new restaurant down town, y'wanna check it out?" The girls had lunch prior to the movie, so neither were hungry, but Max was just so god damn bored that she'd check out anywhere downtown. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jane nod, and the two headed out of the house.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Despite October in Hawkins being usually cold, the weather wasn't too bad today. Sure, you couldn't go out wearing shorts and a T-shirt and be alright, but sweaters and leggings were somewhat passable.

In Jane's hand was a ridiculously sized map, covering her face in its entirety. The girl was clad in a black dress, so you could see her skirt brush against her ankles whenever she would proudly stride. Max, however, took a look similar to the ones people in her hometown would wear.

"You look like Jenifer..." Jane's voice seemed to be a mumble because of the map blocking her face. Max crossed her arms and hit the dirt with the top of her tennis shoes.

"Parker?" She questioned, and Jane muttered an 'uh-huh'. The girl shook her head and played with a strand of her orange hair, since both of them were at a stop. "I thought you didn't see Back to The Future?" she muttered a 'I could've sworn' under her breath and tried to picture what Jane's face looked like behind the giant map.

"I haven't." She returned, and folded the map into fours, "I've just seen the posters." Max shot her a quizzical look, but the two carried on.

As the girls were drawing nearer to the restaurant, they passed by the town's local community center, where a swim meet was being held. A radio behind a chain fence on the opposite side of the girls was playing, blasting the local radio station. Suddenly, Jane stopped in her tracks, a grin spread wide across her face. Max squinted and chuckled at her.

"What the hell are you doi-" until she realized what song was playing.

"This is my favorite song." The other gushed. And soon enough Roland Orzabal's voice leaked from the speakers. Jane pretended to use her right hand as a microphone while the opening lyrics were heard from everyone nearby. Max blushed and tried to hide her face, but Jane looked so god damn adorable as she continued 'singing', and dancing along.

"Don't take my heart, don't break my heart, don't, don't, don't throw it away." Jane danced around the area, singing the chorus at the top of her lungs, no hint of embarrassment anywhere. The song continued, but Jane was no longer singing, she was standing in front of Max. Max stepped back and grabbed a strand of her hair, trying to avoid the other girl's gaze and focus on something else. Suddenly, she felt someone kiss her cheek, it was Jane.

"El!" She chirped and jumped back, while the second chorus was still playing. Jane stared at her, her eyes wide and childish. She giggled and scooted closer to the redhead, before going on her tip toes and planting a kiss on her forehead. This lead the other to blush. 

"Holy fuck." Max breathed, unsure how to exactly react. She cupped the other girl's face and pushed away her brunette bangs. She leaned in slowly, and the two kissed for a split second, while the line 'time flies by' was sung and the song faded. Jane blushed awkwardly and looked at her boots, while Max fidgeted with her fingers. 

"Sorry El..." Max didn't exactly know what she was apologizing for, but she felt the need to do something to break the silence. "I didn't - I won't- I - shit." She crushed a twig with the heel of her tennis shoe and looked up at the other girl, who was smiling.

"It's fine...it's fine." She smiled, and placed another kiss on the girls cheek, as the cool October wind brushed against the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Golly gee this is garbage...


End file.
